Meeting You For You
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: Antoinette Lemieux, a french ballerina, dances her way into Duel Academy for a performance. She meets Jaden Yuki and duels him. She leaves the next day, hoping that one day she would be able to met him again. Will she ever see her new friend again or will it end in a total disaster for her? Would they last as friends when they can't even understand what the other is saying? JxOC


Antoinette: Vous voulez tester votre nouveau robo? Eh bien, tant pis! Je veux dire le disclaimer. Ruru ne possède pas yugioh gx en aucune manière, la forme, ou la forme!

Uh, yeah. Thanks for doing my robo's job. Uh, she said that she wanted to do the disclaimer and did it. Yeah. Um, anything else Antoine?

Antoinette: Mon nom n'est pas Antoine! C'est Antoinette. Vous ne devez pas m'appeler par une version de gars de mon nom. C'est tout simplement grossier!

Well, never mind then! I'll call you Antoinette instead. Picky!

Antoinette: C'est mieux.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mon nom est Antoinette Lemieux. Oh, c'est vrai. Vous êtes un lecteur anglais. Permettez-moi de me corriger. There. I was speaking in French like you all could figure out, but to help you out, I'll narrate in English. Like I said, my name is Antoinette Lemieux. I transferred, well not really, but performed as a guest in an opening ceremony at Duel Academy. You must be wondering why I was ever there. I was dancing in ballet ever since I was five and I performed all around France to perfect my techniques. As I was traveling, an agency found me dancing ballet on the streets and recruited me. With them, I went to all kinds of places around the world and soon, was asked to do some guest performances. I guess it's for the better of it.

I really wonder sometimes if I ever belonged on the stage with the other dancers. They loved that stage, but my stage is the one for the happiness of others, but who would love to see me dance to make them happy. No one. It was obvious, but then again, my stage was anywhere, hoping to earn money for my sick beloved. I had to try hard, even if it makes me sick to the core dancing for people who don't know the meaning of being on the brink of death or insaneness. I can't wait until I am free to dance my own story, the story of my life.

* * *

Here I am, in my dressing room, if you could call it a dressing room, preparing for my performance. I'm just so happy my dream could come true. I always loved ballet and now people could see my passion, my life as it unfolds before me. I can't wait to get out there and shine. I hear the door opens as the director calls for me. I stand up, careful not to trip. A dancer's feet are their everything. I can't have harm come to it.

I headed backstage. I looked at the audience as far as my eyes could see. I became nervous. I can't do this! I've been performing on the streets, but the audience was never this big. I want to leave. I'm not up for this and I just need more time to get myself ready for this. Yeah, more time. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm on in just a minute or two. I practiced and practiced, so I should have everything in my mind and ready to play, but I want to dance my own ballet.

This was impossible. Dancing your own ballet is totally impossible, at least in front of these people. The people where I was born never said a thing about my ballet. They loved my carefree dancing. I just hope that this recital will be good. If I mess this one up, my career and dream would be over. I can't risk this. I at least have to try, right?

The director asked the curtain people to pull the curtains closed. It was already my scene. I had to get out there now. The curtains were pulled open as music began to play. It was Coppelia. I lightly and gracefully, like all ballerinas would, headed onto the stage and started to take my position as Coppelia.

I danced the routine, making sure every movement was exact perfectness. The choreography ranged from many different moves; from À la seconde to Tours en l'air. Everything was perfect, but it just wasn't me. I wanted something new, something wilder, something more…me. I hated perfection. Everything had mistakes, but was there really a choice? I finished and bowed down. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of clapping fill my head. I always enjoyed the applause, but today, no this time, it seemed different.

I opened my eyes and stood up slowly. The other dancers of the recital gathered around me, enjoying my spotlight, but truly, it was for them who were proud of their dancing. I was not proud. It wasn't my style at all. I think I kept saying this ten too many times. The curtains closed and the dancers walked off the stage, giggling and laughing about things. I, for one, left the stage alone. I didn't feel the need be friendly with strangers and so, I went back to my dressing room.

* * *

I had asked to walk around the campus, hoping to clear my mind of any stress. I loved taking walks, but walking somewhere other than France is kind of hard. The place seemed so different. Now that I think about it, this is Duel Academy, right? I wanted to duel with my deck at least once here. I heard there were many good duelists. Space is just dying to come out and help. Space was my ace card. She was always there, sometimes even helping me create new ballet moves back in France, but now, here, I can't create my moves.

The Agent of Control – Space, or just Space for short, appeared next to me. Her wings were a bright white that was tainted a little with pink. She had calm and collected yellow eyes and wore a beautiful white dress that cascades down to her thighs and separated to the sides. She wore white stockings that head up to her thighs, white gloves that cover only her hands, and white clogs. Space also had pink hair that was tied a little on both sides using white and blue ribbons, leaving the rest of her hair down to a little below her waist. Space truly looked like an angel.

Space looked at me, as if she sensed that I was stressed. Her yellow eyes seemed to look through me as if I were little to nothing. Space had no idea how much she means to me. She replaced my mom who was sick and in the hospital. I loved dancing ballet, so I thought about using my passion for it to earn money for the medication. I was determined to become the ace at ballet and I wouldn't let anyone stop it from happening, even if it takes more than twenty years. Space flew in front of me, hoping that I'd take notice of her.

"Je suis d'accord, Space. Vraiment. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Je suis un okay!" I said, hoping she'd listen and just leave the matter alone. I had told her to stop worrying and that everything was going to be a-okay. Space really needed to stop worry about things that aren't really important. Space hesitated to stop her useless worrying, but stopped anyway. I felt bad for making her worry, but sometimes, she really needed to stop and I mean it.

"Où voulez-vous aller? Vous avez tout le temps dans le monde," Space said, her voice soft and silky, like an angel's. It's kind of hard to believe she is 'the agent of control.' I guess she really wanted me to look around the academy more. I nodded in response about having all the time in the world, but we really didn't have _all _the time in the world. That's why I planned to make sure that I have accomplished my goal before my time ends. When it's my time to go, it's my time to go.

I looked to the sky, admiring the clear blue color surrounding the fluffy clouds. Sometimes, I wish I could just catch one of those clouds and sleep on it, but I probably fall straight through it. I looked straight in front of me again, afraid that the sun would've shone into my eyes. I can't dance correctly without bumping into something if I'm blind. I noticed a boy with brown hair, light brown at the top and a darker shade of brown on the lower half. He was wearing a red jacket around a black shirt, white pants, and red and black boots to top it all off. He had a carefree attitude, it seems, but he seems kind of depressed. I slowly and quietly approached him. He had his eyes closed.

"Salut à tous. Vous semblez genre de dépression. Quel est le problème?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He seemed confused and such, but didn't mind the company.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked. He seemed curious and such, but I didn't understand a word that came out of his mouth. Space was next to me and I could see he noticed her. I looked at Space, begging her with my eyes to translate. She nodded.

"Hi, my name is The Agent of Control - Space, but call Me Space for shorts. This is Antoinette Lemieux. She saw you here and wanted to ask you what's wrong," Space introduced herself and translated while she was at it. I'm glad to have a partner like her. He nodded.

"I'm fine, Antoinette. Hey, want to duel? I bet it'll be fun to duel someone from a different place," he said, getting out a duel disk. He was pumped up and was ready to take on whatever came his way, but my only answer was just a '…'. I had no idea what he just said.

"Il dit qu'il veut se battre en duel vous. Voulez-vous prendre son défi?" asked Space, but it would've been better if I could understand English. I wish I took the time to learn. I nodded in response, but I had to ask something.

"Quel est votre nom?"

"She wants to know your name."

"Oh, okay. My name is Jaden Yuki."

"Son nom est Jaden Yuki." I whispered a 'thanks' to Space and got out a duel disk from…somewhere. There was one thing we could both say and still understand each other and that was:

"Duel!"

* * *

"Gotcha! Dueling with you is a blast. That deck of yours can really pack a punch," said Jaden with a smile smothered on his lips. I smiled in response, even though I didn't really understand. That's it. I'm gonna learn English the next time I go to this academy. I would definitely need to.

"Il se fait tard. Je devrais y aller. Bye!" I said, hoping that he would be able to duel as great as he did today every day. I wanted to watch more of his dueling, but I won't be staying long enough to watch. Too bad. When I snapped out of my thoughts, Space finished translating and apparently told him about how I wouldn't be able to stay longer than nine tomorrow morning.

"Well, have a good trip. I hope I'll be able to see you somewhere in the world again," said Jaden as he held me be the shoulder, gently shaking me to make sure that I was listening. I looked into his brown eyes. They were kind and warm. I had hoped to be able to see that smile once more before I leave. Space translated it for me. I nodded and happily hugged him, giving him a nice good bye. He was shocked, but eased after a little while. I broke the hug after a few seconds or so and waved at him.

"Bye. Passez une bonne année à Duel Academy. Duel à votre maximum et ne vous avisez pas retenir, tu m'entends?" I told him, making sure he knew how serious I was. I won't let him lose to someone else other than me because I was the one who was gonna make him think fast on his feet. I was stubborn that way. Space, once again, translated. I think she's getting tired.

"You bet! I don't plan on losing a duel anytime soon," said Jaden happily. I smiled, knowing he got my message. I waved once more and walked back to my temporary room.

* * *

I danced in my room, practicing my sissonnes and all kinds of rond de jambs. While I was at it, I did some turns and twists, truly dancing my own wild ballet. All I needed was to start moving around, then moving me legs and arms until it somehow became a move. I loved dancing while making up moves while I was dancing. I just shows how good I was to think on my feet, literally, and how dancing ballet had to have heart in it to be beautiful. If only I could show this to Jaden.

Someone was knocking on my door as I was dancing. I immediately stopped dancing, the thought of the director telling me how I should be practicing the routines instead of doing stupid, random moves. The door opened to reveal the director.

"Avez-vous encore emballé? Après nous mangeons le petit déjeuner, nous partons tout de suite. Ne tardez pas," he said. It seemed as if he was controlling me like a ragged doll. I just wanted to smack that smile off his face sometimes, but I didn't do it. This career means a lot to me and I couldn't risk losing it.

"Oui, monsieur." I followed him out of my room and to the dining table. It only had the other dancers and staff eating and drinking. I sat down, starting to eat my own meal. It was silent, but I wished something more exciting happened.

* * *

I walked down the harbor, holding my belongings close to me. I wanted to say goodbye to Jaden, but the director refused to let me go anywhere else in fear of me being lost. I was his_ precious_ ballerina and he couldn't afford to lose such a great ballet dancer. To him, I was only a toy to get fame and fortune. I looked up once I heard the whistle of the boat. It was already here. The director came up next to me.

"Assurez-vous que vous ne laissez rien derrière. Une fois que nous sommes partis, nous sommes partis," the director said. He makes it seem like we'll be gone forever, saying 'once we're gone, we're gone.' That isn't true. One day, I'll be able to come back here, but the question is, will Jaden still be there? Shaking my head to get rid of such negative thoughts, I boarded the ship. Once I got on, I stared at the harbor, waiting to see if Jaden was coming to say bye.

"Vous feriez mieux de venir, Jaden..." I feel lonely saying that. _You better come._ It sounds so possessive. I'm glad he had a life where he had choices to choose from. I sort of envy him. I wish that I could be able to live freely like him, but no. I love dancing ballet. If I'm controlled as a doll, it was to help my mother. I can't let her go just yet. The world has many miracles, but will one come grant my poor little wish?

"Antoinette!" yelled a voice. I recognize that voice! It was Jaden's. I looked down at the harbor. There he was, waving happily at me. I smiled. I'll miss him. I'll miss his playful voice, goofy smile, loving brown eyes. I'll miss everything about him. The ship made another honking sound and it started to move.

"Prenez bien soin de vous! A bientôt!" I yelled out, hoping he heard it. There was no time for translation. I could see him nod.

He yelled out, "See you soon, too, Antoinette!" It seemed like he understood me even though he really didn't. I smiled and nodded my head once more. The ship started to go faster, making my pinkish brown hair whip across my face. My hat would've fallen off if I hadn't held it. I could see Jaden giving me a thumbs up, smiling as he did it. Then, the harbor was out of sight.

* * *

I dance my ballet, twirling and jumping as instructed. I had danced this choreography many times before, yet they still made me do it again. They wanted to perfect it, but what else was there to perfect? The way I saw it, there was nothing, but absolute perfection already, but still I danced like a puppet.

I suddenly recalled the memory of Duel Academy. Jaden Yuki. If he could do anything, then I could too. My fire of determination was lit up again and I danced harder instead of carelessly dancing. My hair flew about, dancing along the wind that I created while spinning. Just as I finished, I heard very loud clapping. I stood up, letting the applause fill my ears, but it wasn't the same applause that I loved. I only _liked_ this applause. Not_ love_ it.

Someone handed me a towel and I used it to wipe the drops of water that cascaded down my cheek. I had hoped that I didn't accidentally danced random moves. Whenever I get so into dancing ballet, I just sort of bust out my own moves instead. It was sort of a habit of mine.

I was dismissed as others were called onto the stage. I walked down the hallway. It was quiet and peaceful. I headed back to my dressing room to change and soon came back out. I walked out of the building, knowing that there was no point in staying longer if I wasn't needed.

I looked to the sky once I got out. It was a clear crystal blue, just like my eyes, says everyone. Do they seem similar in color that much? I looked at the busy streets of Tokyo. It was bustling with people and neon lights. It had hoped I traveled somewhere more…fun. Busy streets were not my thing. I can only hope that I could travel to somewhere, somewhere I can make friends, not fans of my ballet.

What if I asked for a vacation? I needed one anyway. I've been dancing nonstop for about a year ever since the performance at Duel Academy. I wonder if I could have a vacation at Duel Academy. What am I waiting for? The sooner the better. I ran back inside the building, hoping the director would say yes. I hoped Jaden was in Duel Academy.

* * *

Antoinette: Cela a pris beaucoup plus longtemps que je pensais.

You make it seem like I have writer's block. Well, I don't. I just had a lot to write.

Antoinette: Peu importe.

Don't 'whatever' me!

Antoinette: Lire et revoir!

That was my line! Read and review!


End file.
